Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180129204400
Anna - Great, just what we need, another obnoxious, insufferable canon main character...'''Talking about obnoxious, insufferable, clinging girls... here we have another example of a waste of potential. That Princess Anna of Arendelle's the biggest all time main reason why Frozen wasn't easily worth watching at all. And worst of all, poor Elsa just had to be in the same isolation is to be stuck growing up with together with the likes fo that Anna and it's better if neither poor Elsa nor that Anna grew up away from Arendelle without having to be stuck around each other since the childhood accident. Canon really deserves to be disrespected anyway. It would've been more interesting if Anna grew up to be Elsa's not only just former little, younger sister but also her one, last, final opponent as her revenge for her pain and suffering but also for all of her real, true, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident but none of the creators of this movie care about how we really feel at all because they're way too caught up in their own laziness. Frozen was nothing but one of the so called fantasies where she and poor Elsa are forced canon sisters who grew up isolated in Arendelle together with each other. Worse, neither of their parents pay attention to Anna at all. Poor Elsa had to live in the reality and only sees what she wants to see which makes her for me an extremely unlikeable character. Frozen would've made me felt comfortable if Elsa had her own classical story/film that centers around her solo, but she doesn't care at all. Elsa has a super nice design but she still would've came out in more classical, traditional 2D cel hand drawn animation style and I like the fact that she has ice powers. This is everything I like about Elsa. I don't like the fact that Elsa doesn't get to use her ice powers all the time in canon at all. Plus, I don't like the fact that neither of parents have done nothing nor anything to set Elsa free from being isolated at all like they should've back then before in canon. Frozen was nothing but a less classical movie that has no proper plot at all. It especially would've been better if Elsa was clearly portrayed to be a very, really gifted ice, snow, frost princess/queen of winter whose all kinds of ice, snow skills should've been properly explored in canon. Frozen is mentioned that she was born with ice powers is a gifted girl with all kind of skills, but we never ever even got to see how she was actually born with ice powers in canon at all. Ugh, poor Elsa's barely in this dreadful movie that just had focus on the likes of that major insult to Gerda (The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen) more than this poor snowflake and it's all because of the less classical, lazy, poor writing, bad storytelling failure. There is one scene where Kaiba esteems her IT skills, but that is all we ever get to see. Her duel skills aren't bad but everyone can play a children's card game these days so it is nothing special. I think that the anime creators thought that Yuugi hadn't had a love interest so far, so they just had to add Rebecca in order to make sure that the audience ship him with her and support Anzu with Yami. That's just bullshit. I'm already annoyed by that Anna and I don't like her pushy behavior at all. I Especially can't stand that Anna. I don't think Anna and Elsa should be sisters in canon at all. It's better if Anna was Elsa's rather extremely angry, jealous one, last, final opponent but also former younger sister who wanted nothing but her revenge on Elsa in order to avenge her pain and suffering and especially all of her true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident while Anna herself would've been better off growing up anywhere else away from Arendelle without Elsa, with anybody else who told her why neither Elsa nor their parents were there for her at all because of the accident back when Elsa herself was eight while Anna was only just five back then. Elsa would've had any other very precious living snowmen friends, including Olaf, Marshmallow and the snowgies (Frozen Fever) so of course Elsa deserves better because isolation isn't worth living her life at all. Frozen made me feel uncomfortable because of that Anna, her annoying, bothersome, little clumsy, so called, normal sister friend, so Frozen's just not easily worth watching at all anyway. I'd rather watch it for Elsa than that Anna. It's better if Elsa and Anna '''are biggest all time arch royal rivals who grew up away from each other in canon, isn't it? I'd be more fond of Anna, if only she was a more classical villainess who developed a rather actual real, very, darker secret burning, steaming hatred toward poor Elsa for being the most all time favorite daughter of their parents while she was nothing but neglected by her parents in the focus on Elsa. That's why I rather totally support OOC Anna than the actual, canon Anna. I just wish the movie wouldn't have wasted so much focus on the likes of that Anna.